Midnight Flight
by BloodLustandFairyDust
Summary: Sesshomaru is off, back to the small southern town he grew up in... For Inuysha's wedding. To say the least, he's not happy about it. Maybe the advise of a stubborn stewardess will drill some sense into his thick skull. ONESHOT or maybe TWO


Title: Mid-night Flight Rating: T Summery: Sesshomaru is off on a Red-eye, midnight flight, back to the small southern town he'd grown up in... For Inuysha's Wedding. To say the least, he's not happy about it. Maybe the advise of a stubborn stewardess will drill some sense into that thick skull of his.  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Sesshomaru (though i'd like to) or any other Inuyasha charcteres.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you need anything?" A wavy black head of hair popped into his peripheral vision for the third time in the last two hours.

"No. Thank you." came the short and slightly irritated reply, the woman frowned but moved on. No doubt to return half an hour later to ask the same question. Sesshomaru was use to women hovering, but never while he was in such a foul mood. Everyone seemed to put a good five feet between them and his wrath when this occurred. Unfortunately the stewardess must be sleep deprived or something of the sort because she has yet to put such a distance between them.

He really shouldn't be using the girl for his venting purposes, it wasn't her fault that he was on a nearly vacant flight to a Southern city he's never even heard of. No that pleasure belonged to his wonderful brother who decided that two days before the wedding was a perfect time to tell Sesshomaru that he was getting married And that he was a groomsman. Seems the whole family had been keeping that little tid-bit of information from him

Not that he could really blame them either, had he known that Inuyasha was planning on having him as a groomsman any earlier he would have been on the first flight England before they could hang up the phone. He's never been quite fond of his younger brother but the fact that his father was actually going to grace them with his presence irked him most of all. The man was only going to Inuyasha's wedding for one reason, because Sesshomaru was attending... His father has been trying to get him to take over the family business But he had absolutely no interest in such, never has, never will

Unfortunately his father is the one reason he has to come, Inuyasha wants the whole family there, the entire family especially Father. So here he was, tired, irritable, and cursing every fiber of his being for giving into his brother's pleas wondering if facing his family for the first time in five years was really worth his sanity.

"Ok, look." And the stewardess was back He opened his mouth to shoo her away once again but was shocked to find a hand over his mouth. "Wait for me to finish."

She had a determined glint in her bright blue eyes and she didn't speak for a moment, seemingly waiting for a sign that he was listening. This gave him an opportunity to look her over. She was small, couldn't be over 5 and a half feet, a mop of deep ebony locks were pulled into an off-center ponytail with strands partially hiding a doll-like, heart shaped face. Compared to his tall, well built self she looked like a child a very determined child with her hand over his mouth.

He nodded, suddenly curious of what she had to say. She gave him a skeptical once-over but removed her hand.

"Alright, there are three other people on this flight, all fast asleep. We have another three hours till we land and you haven't gotten even drifted off in the slightest. When I ask if you need anything, you dismiss me, when I offer you something, you dismiss me. I don't like being dismissed, and my very curious self is getting ever more interested in why you have your panties in a bunch." She shut her mouth, gauging his reaction and hoping she didn't completely piss of the man in front of her.

It was like defusing a bomb inside him, a sudden wave of 'I was not expecting that' filled his head and clearing the scattered thoughts amazingly well. "What?"

"Please don't tell me I have to repeat myself because a rant like that only comes along once or twice a week and I don't think I can pull out another one." He wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or not. Either way he was sane again and needed to think up a way out of this wedding before the effects wore off.

"I don't believe that my problems have anything to do with you." The sentence did not have nearly as much malice as he's hoped and seemed to have the opposite effect on the girl in front of him.

"You're dismissing me again!" She sat in the seat next to him, "You're not getting ride of me that easily."

"Can't you lose you're job for harassing a passenger?" She watched his eyebrow quirk up slightly, a gesture that looked oddly attractive on this man yet irked her somewhere deep inside at the same time.

"This isn't any where near harassment by my standards." Good lord this girl was stubborn.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Helping you."

"I don't require any help."

"Oh yes you do." She threw her hand back over his mouth, standing in front of him with an accusing glare. "You been sighing, huffing, and glaring this whole flight. You've looked out that window at least ten times as if it was your only way out of whatever you're mad about, AND," She leaned in closer, "I just have a sixth sense for these types of things. I am not dealing with a suicide on this plane, they're messy and look bad on my record." She removed her hand and sat back in her seat.

It took him a minute to find the correct words, "Is there some sort of medication you forgot to take today? Or do you normally feel the need to get involved with everyone's problems?"

"Nope and nope, I'm not on anything and you seem to be some sort of special for me to harass you like this."

"You admit to it being harassment then?"

"Little bit." She grinned up at him, "You know we'll probably never ever see each other again And don't deny that you need to talk to someone. So What's the big deal, you get it off you're chest and my curiosity is satisfied for the day. I don't know you, you don't know me, what have you got to lose?... Besides maybe a little pride." The looks she gave his was just enough to break him. It was challenging, almost accusing him of being scared? He couldn't believe he had let her rope him in like this, he usually did the manipulating this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

" My brother's wedding." He glanced to see if she would interrupt but the stewardess stayed completely silent. "I'm traveling down to be one of the groomsmen and be with the family I've been successfully avoiding for five years."

"Daddy issues?" He gave her a questioning look, "That's usually how things like this usually happen " A glare, "Sorry, continue."

" The only issue I really have with this entire event is them, all of them, the way those idiots are an-"

"Stop right there " The determination was back with a vengeance. "You say you haven't seen them for five years how do you know 'the way those idiots' are? "

Was she joking? "They are my family, I kn-"

"No you don't, you just said that you haven't seen them in five years. I know I've changed a lot in the last five years and I imagine you have as well."

"How does that have anything to do with-"

"Shut up and listen will you?" The hand returned to his mouth, how many times has she done this so far? "People change a lot over five years and if they don't, you do. I'm saying you might have been unable to stand your family before but now even if they haven't gotten any better than the bunch of idiots or whatever you knew. You've changed, maybe you have more patience to deal with them now than before You can't be over 24, and there is a huge difference between the opinion of a 19 year old and the p.o.v. of an adult "

She was right. And she knew it too because a moment later the hand was gone and she was walking off to check on the other passengers.

It took a while to completely soak in her words how completely childish he'd been looking at the entire event. He would brush off his father just as easily as before grin and bare it as his brother's groomsman and survive this trip?... it was possible. This wasn't life changing, just a headache. He would deal with it just as he did with every other obstacle in his life, a neutral expression and a steady mind. Why it had taken a mental beating from a mid-night flight stewardess to realize this was beyond him.

The last few hours flew by and they landed at the air-port a little after 4 a.m. He moved to pass the now very familiar girl that was assisting an elderly man collect his carry-ons. She smiled brightly at the man before turning to him with the same grin. "My name's Kagome by the way and here." She handed him a small slip of paper. "Give me a call if you're ever in Seattle."

He took the slip of paper, "Sesshomaru ." Thanking was not his style but he did mutter a small thanks.

Her grin widened, "No problem, maybe I should harass passengers more often if it's going to be this much fun." She pointed to the exit, "Now go see your family before I personally escort you there in a straight-jacket."

That was all the encouragement he needed, not putting it past her to go though with her threat. He slipped the paper into his pocket rolling the most interesting flight of his life over and over again in his head. A thought came to mind that made him smirk, if this wedding went horribly wrong, he now had someone to blame for it Besides the fact that he now had at least one person he could trust to give him a straight answer. A trip to Seattle after a hectic wedding that was starting to sound very appealing. 


End file.
